One in the Same
by itisnevereverything
Summary: Death is the act of dying; the end of life; the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism. Harry's analytical mind tiredly but immediately pushed forth.  Did he welcome ceasing to be? No... HPLV slash. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. I have no idea what to write in my other story, and I wrote this one now. I'm trying to decide which I wish to continue.

* * *

><p>"BOY!" A thin child in rags was thrown out into the dirt of a barren, dry, cracked lawn. Veron Dursley puffed out his chest in pride. Seeing the child he considered a freak scramble to stand. His body thin, frail, beaten, and bruised the pathetic form brought a wicked smile to the fat whale's face. "Make yourself useful, useless freak."<p>

"Harry." The child mumbled. "My name is Harry." Hating the fact this man took his name away from him for so long. He stood up shakily, watching his Uncle slam the door behind him. He could feel the heat already getting to his starved and battered body. He doubted he could even sweat with the lack of water in his malnourished brittle body. He stared out at the barren yard. The drought had not been kind to Surrey.

He was strong minded though his body was weak. He knew that he was something more than a normal human. He was able to do things that were unexplainable. Talk to snakes, make things disappear, survive. Yes. Survival was the main use his powers were going towards. He was bitter. He wanted this power to cause them pain, to make them pay. Oh yeah, his power was magic. He was a wizard. It was amazing how easily he forgot himself, and reverted back to the useless slave the Dursley's had programmed him to be.

A lone shadowy figure on the edge of the lawn caught Harry's attention. Voldemort was here. Whenever his uncle threw him out, Voldemort was there, Voldemort never entered. Voldemort had just been there, for Harry when he was at his lowest.

Pathetically Harry walked shakingly towards the figure. He normally didn't immediately rush to the dark being's side. He didn't need pity. He didn't really want someone to witness and share in his misery. At least that was what he had originally believed. How much longer would he survive? As he continued to walk towards the figure he couldn't decided if it was longing for another's company that didn't ooze hatred out of their pores that drove him so quickly to Voldemort despite the pain, or to see one other living being besides his monster of a family before he died.

He fell to the ground before the stoic man, onto his knees, gasping through cracked and broken ribs. His face didn't reveal any of the pain he felt. His eyes were clear, but buried in their depths was a knowledge that no child so young should know. He wasn't going to make it this time. His magic was losing the battle, and he mind couldn't help just want to stop thinking. Stop fighting.

"Voldemort." Harry's voice sounded relieved to say the older one's name. He unconsciously welcomed the presence of Voldemort's dark seductive aura surrounded as encompassed him, and he sighed in bliss. Voldemort was still an odd name. That inviting presence he brought with him though made up for his strangeness.

The man smirked down at Harry. Seeing him relax in his aura brought the man a bit of possessive satisfaction. Harry needed him. He needed him in order to retain what little sanity the Dark Lord had brought back to his conscious mind. "Hello little one." Voldemort began using Harry's hated pet name. His red eyes stared appraisingly down at Harry. Taking in his wounds, new and old. The child seemed frailer than last time. "I see that you managed to anger the fat whale again. I do hope you don't fall over dead before me today."

"No promises." Harry managed to rasp out his voice shaking. He didn't notice Voldemort's concerned look, or aura darken, at the serious tone Harry's statement seemed to carry. "I don't have much wit for you today, I'm afraid." Harry gasped each word seemed to be taking a huge amount of strength.

"You're dying."

It wasn't a question.

Harry looked up at Voldemort. The tone of his statement catching him off guard. It was concerned, raw, and possessive. Harry felt a warmth fill him. Voldemort didn't want him to die. Harry smiled goofily up at Voldemort. "Thank you." The aura soothing his aching body. He wondered absently if he wasn't so beaten, if perhaps Voldemort would feel his aura.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, urging Harry to explain without words, and just a miniscule tilt of his head.

"For actually making me think my existence will be missed by one person, I mean I know after all your lectures you're above human, but still it matters," Harry rambled on. "For making me realize I'm a wizard, not a freak." Harry swallowed he dry throat hurting with the constant communication. "I appreciate it more than I think to care or realize." Harry bowed his head, the effort of keeping eye contact was more than he could take now. His body was failing. "I've been fighting alone for so long, I just assumed I didn't want anyone around. I just wanted to die in the shadows. To disappear and go into death, the hopefully pain free journey."

"Do you welcome death now, Harry Potter?" Voldemort hissed softly.

The definition of death in the dictionary is the act of dying; the end of life; the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism. Harry's analytical mind tiredly but immediately pushed forth. Did he welcome ceasing to be? Now after he had found out his existence…

"No." Harry struggled wearily to lift his head. "I don't."

Voldemort smiled in a twisted way. Proud of this child's response. He couldn't let such potential die. He couldn't let the one who had defeated him all those years prior die in such an undignified way, at the hands of useless muggles. This child whom he had come to find a way to kill less than a few months ago, whose dry wit and sarcasm captured his attention. This child of light that seemed to thrive in the darkness of his own magic. "Would you like to come away with me little one?"

Harry collapsed further on the ground, hunching over in an uncomfortable manner. He could feel the pulse of Voldemort's dark aura, soothing him, caressing him. It made dying seem enjoyable. Yet, going with Voldemort could be just as much bliss. The man who had been visiting for the past months, who had helped Harry remember, he was more than a slave. To be free of the bastards who abused him every day. His mind was muddled with pain and desperation. Not fully comprehending or remembering everything he'd learned about this man. He was dangerous, he was dark, and he did nothing without a price. He was unforgiving, and the only reason Harry had never experience his wrath was due to the bubble like force field that separated them.

"Yes." Harry's voice was barely a whisper, desperate. "Please. Take me away."

Pleased Voldemort smirked gently or at least as gently as he could and reached his hand towards Harry, stopping just before crossing into the lawn. "Take my hand Harry, my child. Let us leave this place and its disgusting inhabitants."

Slowly Harry struggled to raise his arm and reach towards the salvation Voldemort's outstretched hand offered. His hand slowly reached through a bubble like apparition that shattered the moment his scarred hand was in Voldemort's.

Voldemort quickly tugged the withered decaying boy towards him. He felt hot anger well up in him, at exactly how light the boy ways, how frail, and how decrepit he seemed. It was like holding a corpse. A breathing corpse. He had never truly paid attention to the boy's body, his mind is what had captivated his attention for the majority of the last month.

Harry felt himself pulled into a warm chest as arms tightened around him in a comfortable but secure hold. His face was buried in Voldemort's neck. He smelt the comfortable darkness that was the man's very essence. He felt a stick poke the side of his head. He fleetingly the thought it could be a wand, like the one Voldemort had once shown him.

"_Sleep." _ Murmured Voldemort in a hissing caress.

Falling prey to the depths of unconsciousness immediately, Harry wasn't aware when Voldemort tightened his hold on Harry possessively. Nor did he realize that the Dark Lord stared with revulsion and rage at the Dursley home. He was also completely oblivious to when red eyes looked down on him in an almost caring manner, and right before disappearing with the young boy, he whispered.

"Mine."

* * *

><p>The Minister of Magic was frantic. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Bloody Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World was missing! Disappeared from his muggle family's home late in the afternoon on Tuesday July 28th. Exactly three days before his eleventh birthday. The birthday in which the boy would finally once again join the Wizarding World. The publicity, and votes the boy coming back would bring was completely ruined.<p>

Cornelius Fudge like an angry child threw his folder with unnecessary force scatter papers all over his otherwise organize office. It was Dumbledore's fault. Always Albus Dumbledore's doing. It was then in a moment of pure jealousy towards Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, that Fudge vowed to destroy the old man who had ruined his political outlook no matter the costs.

Pressing a button on his desk Fudge gleefully told his Undersecretary an urgent message. "Get me Lucius Malfoy please Dolores."

"Yes, Minister." Came the sickeningly sweet reply. "He has already sent an owl indicating he will be here shortly."

"Thank you." Fudge grimaced, she was a good Undersecretary, but her obsession with him was a little, well creepy. Fudged let loose a shudder. He tilted back in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling wondering absently what the Head of the Malfoy family had already wanted with him. He puffed his chest in pride. He was the Minister of Magic after all. It isn't shocking a man of such importance would need his assistance, the poor easily manipulated man thought.

* * *

><p>Read and Review, if you don't review why should I bother to write, when no one wants to read it?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly awareness returned to Harry. The first thing he noticed was that he could breathe. That's right. Breathe. It didn't hurt. Harry took in a deep breath of air. He expanded his chest his eyes still closed, the fresh air flooded in. He breathed out.

A chuckle distracted Harry from his simple pleasure.

His eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up. His body groaned at the movement, and white-hot pain licked up his back and his vision grew blurry and white against the onslaught. Falling back onto the comfortable mattresses. Harry tried to figure out what had happened. His mind a bit distorted. A cold clammy hand rested upon his forehead. Harry sighed in relief.

"Milord." A detached voice spoke softly. "He is awake, but an idiot. I doubt your assessment of his intelligence. " The voice had a bit of a sneer attached to it. "The makings of a foolish Gryffindor in my opinion."

A familiar chuckle rang out. Voldemort, Harry supplied in his head. The hand began racking through his hair softly. Harry inwardly flinched. What was he a pet? Harry unconsciously relaxed with the touch.

"Severus Snape, you speak too freely. " Voldemort's voice spoke coldly, a complete contradiction to his earlier chuckle.

Severus Snape visibly tensed. His pupils dilated, and his aura quivered. Harry could feel it, his aura. It was dark, not like Voldemort's more of a soft darkness, tinted with hope and something else, which Harry didn't fully grasp. Maybe it wasn't just Voldemort darkness he could sense. He wondered if it was another wizard talent.

"But," Voldemort hissed softly, "You speak the truth."

Severus relaxed.

Harry let loose a small laugh. Voldemort wasn't that scary. The hand stopped petting, and Harry could hear Voldemort walking a way.

"However," Voldemort paused dramatically. "I can't have you questioning me so easily Mr. Snape."

"Milo-" Severus was cut off quickly by a "Crucio" hissed by Voldemort.

Harry tensed as the man, Severus, whom he had yet to seen began screaming. His screams seemed endless, and Harry actually felt a flicker of fear towards Voldemort. He should have known that no being would have such a dark aura and not be capable of wicked things. The screams reminded him too much of a similar situation, a similar punishment.

"Stop." He whispered softly, opening his eyes and seeing Voldemort crouching over a crumpled man. "Stop!" He said with more force.

Voldemort turned his ruby eyes on the prone form in the bed. Emerald eyes are focused on him. With a dark type of determination. The Dark Lord with a wave of his wand cancelled the curse. Leaving Severus in a pile on the floor.

"Welcome to the world of the living again Harry." Voldemort smiled in a twisted way. "You've had me worried. Not too mention you've been occupying my bed for the past two weeks. Obviously your relatives failed at teaching you to appreciate someone's hospitality." His voice rain with a sense of sarcasm.

Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of anger at the man. Who was he to mock him? He's the one that offered him the chance to live. Harry licked his chapped lips, and his eyes glared the red eyes in disdain. "I'm sorry for intruding on you, Milord." His voice sound just like Severus's moments before. "I just feel horrible having broken into your home and crawling into your bed. Did I leave a mess when I arrived? Oh wait, I don't remember, I was literally dying at your feet, and you chose to take me with you. So forgive me if I don't have much sympathy towards you." Harry finished out of breath.

"Oh little one. " His voice hissed softly. "Severus, isn't he just lovely?" Voldemort propped Harry up conjuring some pillows so Harry is able to sit up comfortably.

Severus stood shakily to his feet. Confused as to why Potter, wasn't writhing on the ground, and the Dark Lord was playing nursemaid, tenderly helping the boy up. Severus didn't know what to think.

Harry got a decent look at the man. He has a crooked nose, and his hair looked as though it had a slight shine of grease. Like he didn't need to care enough to wash his hair constantly. He looked tired, worn, and well like life had really treated him like shit. Harry scoffed inwardly, everyone's life it tough… emo.

Voldemort let loose a snort of amusement.

Harry whipped his head to look at him. "Stay out of my head." Harry glared. "I don't visit yours. So don't visit mine."

Voldemort waved him off. "Severus, how is Mr. Potter doing?"

"He just needs to rest. " Severus said shakily. "I'll leave the potions he needs to take Milord. I apologize for questioning." Severus stared into Harry's eyes as he spoke. The Dark Lord lowered his hand to Harry's head gripping the hair almost possessively.

"That will be all Severus." He spoke coldly, his ruby eyes glaring in an odd way. "You are dismissed."

Severus scurried away quickly unsure how to respond to the Dark Lord's obvious darkened mood, or possessive streak he seemed to have shown.

Harry watched the man go, confused about the obvious display. Voldemort was acting odd. Harry shook his head free of the cold spidery hand. "What am I? Your bloody pet?" Harry looked up at him in disdain.

Voldemort floated gracefully to a near by chair, and sat upon the silver embroidered cushion. "I wouldn't say pet. Though sometimes you do have the ferocity of a kitten."

Harry scowled.

Conjuring a glass of wine Voldemort sipped it before continuing on as though Harry hadn't reacted. "After you have fully recovered, to pay your debt to me, we shall begin your training before having you miraculously reappear in the Wizarding World. I refuse to have a weak consort." Voldemort spoke like he was talking about the weather. "I shall-" He was interrupted by a type of choking noise. He glanced at Harry, the child was literally sputtering.

"Debt?" He chocked out. "Consort?" Harry's mind was reeling. He should have known that going with Voldemort was a bad idea. From what he had learned of the man, he expected favors to be repaid. He never did anything without motivation. Harry was a child though? A child. What was the man some sort of pervert?

Snorting again Voldemort waved his glass away. "We are not to be bonded until you are of age Harry. You look like a child and I am no pedophile. "

"Then how the hell did you come up with me becoming your bloody consort?" Harry could feel rage boiling in his skin. "AND STOP READING MY MIND!"

Voldemort's eyes burned in a different way. Harry could feel his aura darken in a way it never had before. It felt suffocating. "I suggest that you calm down child. Before you are reminded exactly who's in charge."

Harry visible backed down. Inwardly hating himself, but he was weak. He could feel how tired he was from the short amount of time he was awake. He let out a sigh, and gave a weak pathetic response, "Why?"

Voldemort rubbed his temples in a very humanlike way. The most human Harry had ever seen him look. "You are still a child Harry. You are too young to fully understand. But you are mine. I left that mark on you. I watched the past couple months and made a realization that may have saved my immortality." Harry's eyes widened. Voldemort grinned. "That right I'm immortal. Besides that, all you need to know is that you won't be punished here without just cause. You can eat, and you will be educated."

Voldemort stood and walked back next to Harry's bed, removing the pillows and letting him rest on his back. Harry was fighting sleep. The adrenaline from the news of his future, and his moment of weakness and terror were both a bit overwhelming.

Harry felt a familiar poke next to his head. He quickly attempted to mumble, "Stop doing that." The words were lost as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Basically Voldey has a plan for ole Harry. To make him his consort when older cuz he's all possessive for a certain reason... I like Voldemort immortal thing and I'll play with that, as well as Harry always being a step behind him. Harry of course will fight him every step of the way, which is in his nature, but he respects and is grateful Voldey Moldy saved him. I'm going to continue this one. The other I don't really have any motivation for or desire to continue. So sorry about that. Um... Thanks those who reviewed it is thanks to you I updated. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I wanted to post this quick so wasn't as thorough as in my normal check! Next chappie will have Dumbles and Fudge as well as of course some Harry Lucius action.<p> 


End file.
